The Years We Waited
by BeeingMisellef
Summary: This fanfiction is about Lily Evans and her years at Hogwarts with her five best friends. The years are filled with dares, adventure, werewolves and romance.


A/N- Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! The second chapter is almost finished, should be done by tommrow. Thursday at the latest.

* * *

"Evans, Lily."

A small girl with vivid red hair eyes widened with horror as she looked up at the strict looking Proffeser McGonagal.

She had endured many months of waiting to come to Hogwarts. Only in her dreams could Lily imagine what her experience would be in that castle seeing as she knew no one that had gone there, being muggle-born.

"That would be you." A black haired boy whispered in her ear and gave her a nudge in the side with his bony elbow. James Potter was his name.

Lily took a step forward to the Sorting Hat not because the encouraging words of James were still ringing in her head, but to get farther away from the boy.

She had had the displeasure (though James might argue it being that) of meeting him on the Hogwarts Express just a short while ago….

**----Flash Back---**

Lily had been sitting in a compartment with her new friend Emma. They immediately clicked. Emma was a pure blood so she knew a lot about Hogwarts and the wizarding world and explained many things to Lily that she had never knew about wizards. This new acquired knowledge had completely boggled her mind and as Lily began to explain Muggles, visa versa.

"Wait. So it sucks up dirt. Just like that?" Emma snapped her fingers to emphasize her words. A confused expression lay across her fragile pale face.

Lily gave a small chuckle. "Not always just like that." And Lily continued to describe the use of a vacuum.

Lily had found Emma to be most intriguing. She had brown loose ringlets that surrounded her face and big blue eyes danced when she spoke. Emma was pretty and only a little taller than Lily herself.

When Emma spoke, her hands moved around frantically as if her mouth wouldn't work without them. And more than once Lily had flinched thinking Emma's hand was coming across her own face.

There was a loud knock on the door, interrupting their conversation that had now moved onto quidditch.

A black haired boy entered first. He was tall for his age and carried himself rather arrogantly, in Lily's opinion. Handsome, he was but Lily had made a promise to herself, after a rather horrible experience, that she would never fall for a guy because of his looks.

Soon following him was a skinny, scrawny looking boy. He had slit gray eyes that zoomed from Emma to Lily and then back again.

Finally and rather reluctantly, a brown haired boy entered.

"What?" Lily asked abruptly and rudely.

"What do you mean what? Can't a couple of charming guys visit a pair of lovely ladies?" The black hair boy asked, his thin lips curling up into a smile.

Before Lily could bark out a clever response, Emma let out a small giggle. This distracted Lily who, after loosing her train of thought, chose to merely roll her eyes instead.

"Sirius Black at your service." The gray-eyed boy bowed low in front of Emma. He took her delicate hand in his pale one and kissed it. "And who is this lovely lady?" This set Emma into a fit of giggles.

"Emma Smith." She replied.

James too tried to take Lily's hand but Lily snapped it away from him, "Don't bother."

This amused James a great deal for he raised an eyebrow and continued to smirk. "James Potter and you are?"

"Lily Evans."

James plopped himself down next to Lily, a little too close. So she scooted away from him unnoticed.

Lily's eyes then fell upon the boy still in the doorway who was nervously fidgeting with his hands. Her face softened into a smile and she said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Remus Lupin." He replied softly. Remus shuffled to the other side of James and took a seat.

Sirius continued to talk to Emma and bored, Lily tucked her hair behind her ear. James pulled out a book as Sirius maintained keeping Emma in a constant state of quiet laughing.

Lily craned her neck to see what James was reading. She caught the title on the book and recognized it to be the charms book required for school.

"I pretty much know all of these spells," James began to boast to all of the occupants of the compartment. "I've already read it once." He was clearly craving attention thinking he was the only one who would have even opened the book yet. Attention was what he was about it get, just not in the same way he imagined.

"I've read it too." Lily said in an equally boasting tone. James turned his head to her with an unreadable expression. "Twice." She finished and watched James expression now change to, yet again, pure amusement.

"Have you?" He ventured and snapped the book close. Lily nodded, her red hair sliding from behind her shoulders and around her face. "Name the incantation for the Levitation Spell." He challenged.

"Wingardium Leviso." Lily replied confidently.

James nodded noting she was correct.

His tilted his head to the side and bore his eyes deep into Lily's. Though he didn't lift his eyes, his gaze was gentle, as if he was looking for something in those glass green eyes.

Her gaze however, was not so warm. She sneered at him as if challenging him to try her again. Lily didn't like to be doubted for her intelligence, which was James's first mistake that day.

Sirius let out a loud laugh. "Guess you've met your match."

This seemed to snap James out of his stare and he grinned again.

"It's about time someone put you in your place." Spoke Remus. "He's been bragging about that for the past hour."

James joined in with Remus and Sirius as they laughed at him

James had that kind of laugh that only a few people will ever have. It was the kind that makes you _want_ to join in laughing without even knowing what you were laughing about. It was loud and energetic but not too overwhelming or irritating.

Lily's lips cracked up into a smile. That was the icebreaker between the 'first meeting someone awkwardness', getting all of them to smile. Remus, as they would all soon learn, was very good at that kind of thing.

"Well ask me one Evans." James asked as he leaned farther in his seat and rested his neck on the back of it.

Lily paused. She looked at the profile of James and was momentarily entranced. He really was handsome. Black hair stuck up wildly in all sorts of different directions and dipping down behind and around his black rimmed glasses covering his hazel eyes.

She had to look away to pull herself to her senses. _Right a question_…She thought as she racked her brain for a hard one.

"Who invented the spell for enlarging?" She asked.

James brown furrowed and everyone in the compartment went silent.

A small smile crept across his face then quickly disappeared. "Would that be Rebourne?" He asked.

Lily frowned. "So what that was an easy one." She said.

"Guess you really are a match." Sirius said noting that they both appeared equally smart.

"In more ways that one." James replied nudging Lily in the side. Lily's immediate response was to punch James in the shoulder.

"I think she likes you." Sirius said loudly with a wink.

"I do no-" She was cut off by James.

"Yeah, it's my boyish charm. I can't get girls to stop swooning over me." He joked.

"But I don't like you!" Lily squealed but again she was ignored.

"That must be tough. You know girls on your arms all the time." Sirius said as he inclined his head over to Emma who was latched onto his very own arm.

She giggled when he said this and loosened her grip.

"Aye it is pretty hard." James continued with a hint of sarcasm. "But you know, I get by." He stretched out his arms and put them behind his head. Lily gaped at him in disbelief.

"Even with the starring?" Sirius asked noticing Lily looking at James, her mouth still wide.

James nodded. "Yeah." He looked down at Lily. "Why is it that you girls always stare at me?" He asked.

Lily scowled. "I said I don't like you, you-you…" She stuttered.

"You what?" Sirius asked as if she was about to spill her darkest secret.

"You egotistical overconfident…boy!" Lily snapped.

"Egotistical?" James repeated. "What kind of facial feature is that?"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah I don't think the girls are looking at that."

James turned to face her square. "I'm guessing guys are attracted to you because of your eyes. At least that goes for me." He began, a smirk again spreading across his face. This made Lily's stomach lurch but just a little.

Lily's eyes, the ones James thought so beautiful, narrowed in anger.

"So what is it Evans?" James asked. "…I guess I'll take the silence as for all of me."

"Get out!" Lily snapped standing up and pointing a shaky finger to the door.

James just chuckled but Remus stood up. "Come on James, before you start more trouble." He said.

"You mean before he can get anymore girls to fall for him?" Sirius interjected.

"Shut up Sirius!" Lily again snapped.

"Hmm…A bit touchy. Not one of your better qualities." Sirius replied with a wink.

"And big headed not being one of yours." She retorted.

"Lily," Emma began noticing that the color in Lily's face was rising. "Ignore him."

Lily looked for a moment that she would start yelling at Emma but after a second of thinking, she plopped back down on her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww Evans is backing down." James cooed.

"Poor thing, she's overwhelmed by our good looks." Sirius added. Other than her face reddening, Lily made no notion that she had heard what either of them said.

In mock regret James said, "We didn't mean to upset you Evans. You poor thing." He ducked his head so their faces were level but Lily just turned hers away from him.

"Taking orders from Smith?" James continued.

"Yeah my Emma has a lot of persuasion." Sirius said and Lily didn't miss the 'my' as if Emma was a personal belonging but of course, Emma's response to this was, can you guess, to giggle.

"We really didn't mean it." James said sincerely this time.

_Did too_. Lily thought but still she didn't speak.

"Maybe she's become mute?" Sirius suggested.

"I don't think that would be the worst thing…"

"Aw, leave her alone." Remus said.

James eyes flicked over to Remus but then back to Lily.

"Let's see if we can't 'unmute' her." James said and Lily felt his hand brush against her ear.

She turned to him and felt the ear he had touched. Under her fingers was a small furry little bug buzzing in her ear.

Lily jumped up and swatted her ear frantically. "Get it off!" She ordered James as the bug burrowed deeper into her ear. "James!"

James laughed but this time Lily had no desire to join in his full belly laugh. "It won't hurt you." He assured.

The buzzing grew louder and louder while she could feel the fuzzy thing shake and twist into her ear.

"Just get it off me." Lily repeated. Emma's eyes widened as she retreated to the other side of the compartment, terrified of bugs.

"Give me a kiss and I will." James replied coolly.

"I will not!"

"You're gonna have to." James said.

"JAMES!"

"Calm down and I'll get it out." Remus said serenely as he moved over to her.

"Aw come on Remus don't ruin the fun." Sirius said but Remus ignored him.

Lily took a deep breath and sat down. With all of her power she sat as still as possible trying her best to ignore the tiny feet moving around in her ear. "Move your hair. Alright." Remus squinted at it, the bug still buzzing happily.

Lily twisted her hands nervous in her lap. "You won't be able to get it out. Not like that." James said. "If you try it will just-"

"Ow!" Lily squealed as she grabbed her ear.

"Sting her." James replied.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "What kind of bug is that and where can I get one?" Sirius asked.

"James _please_." Pleaded Lily and she pushed out her bottom lip a little.

"I told you, you have to kiss me." James replied.

Lily frowned and Remus continued to tug at her ear.

"Please."

The plead in her eyes soften James. Just a little though.

"Fine. But you have to hold my hand while I get it out." He bargained.

Lily groaned. "Whatever." She said lifting her hand over to him thinking the sooner that it was over the better.

James wiggled his eyebrow at Sirius and Sirius replied with two thumbs up.

He then reached for her hand and held it gently. He grinned as he felt the warm of it cover him.

"Now how was I going to get that bug out again." James said in mock confusion.

"James!" Lily snapped and the bug stung her once again as Remus made a final attempt to pluck it out.

James chuckled. "Calm down Evans. It's just a bug."

"Oh it's not the bug I'm worried about at the moment. It's more how long I'm going to have to hold your hand for."

"Why you want to hold it longer?" Sirius joked.

Lily glared at him. She watched as Emma leaned over to whisper something in his ear and he grinned.

Lily's head quickly snapped back to James. "If you don't get it out I will hex you so bad, you won't be able to walk for a week!"

James raised an eyebrow. "And that bug will still be in your ear at that time right?"

Lily's eyes glared threateningly at him but then it clicked. "It's not a bug." She replied as a smile crept over her face.

"Of course it's a bug, you should see it flapping in that ear of yours." Sirius said.

"No." Lily said a smile now spreading over her face and James was reduced to a frown. "Give me that spell book." She said to James. He squeezed her hand a few times.

"I guess you _did_ read it." James said handing the book over to her.

"Twice." Sirius corrected.

Lily flipped through the book with her free hand until she found the page she was looking for.

"The Sensory Charm." Lily read. "If programmed correctly on any object, it will search for its target and once found will not remove from it unless the counter curse is said. In more complicated forms, it can be found setting off alarms once the target is found (Used for finding lost items) or pricking the target as to warn it." Lily finished and looked up at James to find that amused expression back on his face.

"Smarter than I thought you were." James replied as he pulled out his wand.

"You programmed a bug to go after Lily's ear?" Sirius asked in confusion but Remus turned to him and explained that it wasn't a bug at all, just something to look like one. He also described how it didn't have to be a certain target, just general.

"Oh no, you're not pointing that thing at me." Lily insisted as she pushed the wand away from her.

"Then how do you suppose I remove it?" James asked.

"If you even think about cursing me instead I swear to you, you will never sleep again!" She said.

"Glad to know you would spend all that time trying to ruin me." He replied with a wink and gave her hand a finally squeeze. Muttering a quick spell, a clump of lint and flimsy fabric fell out of Lily's ear.

"You might want to think of cleaning your ear out more." He teased.

Lily dropped his hand in complete disgust and she wrenched out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at James's throat.

"Go ahead Evans. Hex me." He said confidently.

Lily just glared at him as she moved closer to him until he was forced to move backwards until he hit the window. Lily was mere inches from his face, so close that she could smell the minty gum James had been chewing on a short while ago.

"Oh I will _Potter_." She sneered and gave him a 'you-better-watch-your-back' kind of glance before pulling her wand back and stuffing it into her pocket. "You wait and see."

Silence as James continued to grin still finding complete hilarity in Lily.

"You were awful close to him. For a second, I thought you might snog him." Sirius said earnestly.

"Out! Both of you!" She bellowed but this time they listened, dissolving into laughter as they left.

Remus had stayed a short while longer to apologize before hurrying out behind them….

**--End Flash Back---**

Lily made her way up to the sorting stool and sat down cautiously. _Anger I see?_ A voice said inside her head. _Revenge? That's a clear trait of a Slytherin._

It took Lily a short while to realize that the hat was talking to her, in her head, like.

Clever I see too, though it took you a longer to figure out what that voice inside your head was. But that could be counted for seeing as you are muggle-born…

The hat slipped farther down Lily's face covering her eyes, which she was glad off, not being able to see the crowd of students now. Especially that still smirking James.

Qualities of every house I see.

I don't care what house you put me in, just not with James Potter. She thought.

James Potter. Aye? Sorry but I can't guarantee that. How about a spot in Gryffindor?

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and McGonagall pulled that hat off of Lily's red hair.

Lily went over to greet her fellow classmates all-cheering loudly for her. She took a seat next to another red haired girl that looked years older than herself.

She patted Lily on the shoulder, "Congrats. You'll like it here." The girl, who Lily would later found out, named Moly Prewett, assured her.

Lily looked over at Sirius who was sitting across from her. He gave her the thumbs up but Lily just ignored him. She was still very sour of the incident on the train.

Down the list, McGonagall as more and more first years filled the seats.

Lily had tried her best to memorize the students name and face as they came up and were sorted. But after a handful, she became too amazed with the appearance of the Great Hall and the magnificent ceiling to pay much attention.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Lily's eyes snapped back to the stool as she watched, what she liked to think, her friend sit down on the stool.

After a short minute of silence…

"Gryffindor!"

Remus joined the Gryffidor table as Meghan McCoy was made a Hufflepuff.

Farther down the list the names went.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Slytherin!"

Then Ravenclaw again.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" The professor called.

A small fidgeting boy went up to the stool and sat down. His head would jerk to the right every so often and Sirius wasted no time in beginning to count how many times he did this.

After thirty-seven times and over ten minutes the hat called out,

"Gryffindor!"

Peter wobbled over to the table and took a seat next to Lily. "Hello, I'm Li-"

"Lily Evans. I remember." He interrupted and Sirius laughed.

"Come on Lily he's not stupid that lady called your name for all of us to hear." Sirius teased.

"Shove off." Lily snapped.

"Smith, Emma!"

"Shut up Evans, I'm trying to listen." Sirius said as he leaned in closer to the front of the room as if to hear the hat call out Emma's fate a split second before everyone else.

The hat stayed on her head for a few minutes in which Sirius had revealed his deepest worries about Emma not making Gryffindor.

"Do you think I'll have to find a new girl if she isn't in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Who said she was your-" Lily started.

"Come on Lily be quiet." He snapped and Lily just rolled her eyes. "I could always see her during classes I guess." Sirius continued. "Do you think that would be enough time?"

"Please calm down Sirius." Remus said.

"But I don't think she's going to make-"

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed.

Sirius jumped to his feet and began to clap loudly. "I knew it the whole time." Sirius told Emma as she took a seat next to him.

Remus and Lily exchanged glances and both rolled their eyes.

…Hufflepuff again, then Ravenclaw and Slytherin twice more…

"Snape, Severus!" McGonagal called through pursed lips.

A pale dark haired boy slouched over to the stool.

"That looks like the most unhappiest kid I've ever seen…" Sirius had said the same thing Lily was thinking. Severus had large black bags under his pale, hateful eyes. He walked with no character or animation and looked nothing more than a body mechanically operated.

The hat didn't need to touch his head before it bellowed out "Slytherin!"

Snape retreated over to the cheering crowd of Slytherins and Lily eyed him suspiciously but was bared from any thoughts as Jame's name was called out.

Lily crossed her fingers under the table begging him not to be a Gryffindor.

"Oh he's over here for sure." Sirius stated and much to Lily's horror, he was right.

The Sorting Hat had sat on James's head for all of ten seconds before it called out, "Gryffindor!"

Lily didn't bother to muffle a loud groan as James joined the table.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get better." Remus said convincingly to Lily. She gave him a weak smile and decided then and there that she would never let James Potter get to her again.

Easier said then done.

The feast had been the most delicious Lily had ever had. She spent most of the time talking to Remus and trying her best to avoid James. But it was inevitable; he was going to talk to her sooner or later.

"So Evans," James began. "Why don't you tell your new housemates about what happened on the train?" He grinned and Lily set her fork down calmly.

"If you insist." She said as she looked back at James.

"Oh I do."

"Apparently, James here," Lily began and inclined her head over to him. "Thinks he's awfully smart because he read the school spell book…"

"Clever Evans. You very well know that wasn't the event I was talking about but I'd like to remind you that I got a question right also making us even."

"Then how do you suppose we find out who knows more?" Lily asked as she leaned across the table towards him.

"A duel." He said simply.

There was a chapter in the book all about duels so Lily knew well what they were. She also knew that they were not allowed at school.

"But they aren't alolowed." Lily said in a quieter tone thinking of how much trouble they would be in.

"You scared?" James asked and Lily realized that everyone around them was silent. How could she back out now with everyone listening?

"No!" She said a little too loudly to be considered 'the truth'.

"Fine then. Halloween night. That should give you plenty of time to learn how to use your wand." The grin never dissolved from his face throughout the whole conversation.

"Fine." Lily replied.

"Alright." James said.

"Okay."

"I really don't think you should do that. Both of you." Piped in Remus.

"Let them do it." Sirius said. "It should at least make for a good show."

"If you get caught, you're expelled for sure." Emma said.

"Well then we better not get caught." James answered plainly as he began on his chocolate pudding.

An unsettling feeling was left in the pit of Lily's stomach diminishing her appetite to nothing.

She wasn't so much afraid of getting caught, she was sure James was clever enough to think of a way so they wouldn't but at the same time it was that. James was clever. He had already proved that to her today, there was no denying that. What worried her the most was that James could beat her.

But she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Evans if you're afraid we don't have to." James said noticing Lily's blank expression.

"Afraid of you? Ha! That will be the day." She said helping herself to a large portion of chocolate cake.

After dinner, the Gryffindor prefects lead the students up to the most magnificent stair case Lily had ever seen, all marble and elegant.

"They move too." Remus said noticing Lily was staring up at them in awe.

"Everyone on this staircase!" Called the prefect. "Hold on tight."

The staircase gave a lunge and Lily tightened her grip on the railing.

"Be a shame if you fell." Sirius said as he inched his hands in a threatening 'I-might-just-push-you-off' way.

"Yeah you certainly wouldn't be beautiful anymore if you're pretty little face was all mashed up from the landing." James said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Potter or I might just turn around and punch your 'pretty little face' so it's all mashed up." She threatened.

"So you do think it's pretty?" James replied grinning, smirking even.

Lily didn't have to reply because Emma had diverted their attention over to a portrait of knights at a battle scene.

Soon the first years were memorized by the countless portraits embellishing the walls.

"There's one of vampire!" Sirius pointed out.

"And a werewolf over there." Emma said. Though none of them noticed, this caused Remus to slump back a little and removing himself from the conversation

The staircase continued to move up the room until it reached a platform sticking out. A portrait of a rather fat woman was hung on the wall transversely from them.

"This is the Fat Lady." Prefect Erwin Jones said and the lady in the portrait took a low curtsy.

"You must tell her the password to get into the common room." Heidi Flitter, the other prefect, replied.

"Flabberwing."

The portrait door swung open and the first years began to 'oo and ah' at it's contents. The room was large and grade. Red velvet fabric draped down across the walls and down to the floor. A tall fireplace stood crackling across from the students flooding the room with light. The light illuminated the wine red carpet covering most of the shining polished floors.

Other older Gryffindors had already made their way into the Common Room and were seated erratically in the many blood red armchairs and sofas that filled the room.

"The girls' dorms are upstairs and downstairs on your right and the same with the boys on the left."

"No girls in the boys' dorm and the same goes likewise though the boys' are really the only ones who can't go into the girls'." The last comment from Erwin resulted in him being jabbed in the side by Heidi who gave him a 'you-shouldn't-have-said-that' look.

"Never mind…" Erwin mumbled. "Any questions?"

The crowd of first years went silent and then shortly after, the prefects left the first years to marvel.

"This is the biggest room I've ever been in." Sirius said as he looked up at the high ceiling.

"Is not. The Great Hall is bigger." Lily interpolated.

Sirius chose to ignore this comment and instead motioned a nervous looking Peter Pettigrew over to the group of them.

Though he didn't know this yet, this single act of kindness would lead to a long strand of 'single acts of kindness' which in the end would cost Lily and James's their lifes…

A while later, all six of them had taken seats on the floor after being kicked out off of the couches by some seventh years.

"Let's go around and introduce ourselves, tell us where you're from, like." Emma said, now lying on her stomach. "I'll go first." She cleared her throat then began.

"I'm from Dublin, Ireland," But Lily had already figure that she was from Ireland by her accent. "My parents divorced once my dad found out my mum was a witch. I have two older sisters Kayla and Kaitlyn they are both witches like myself."

She paused. "Hmm…That's about it." Emma turned her head to Sirius who was sitting next to her. "Your turn."

"I live about a mile away from King Cross." He took a deep breath and began to fidget with a piece of lint on the ground. "My family doesn't exactly like me 'cause I'm not into the whole 'let's follow the Dark Lord just 'cause we're pure-blood' kind of thing." He shrugged and apparently wanting to cheer himself up said in a very boyish, childlike tone, "We have about a dozen house elf heads hanging on our wall." This dissolved the group into many disgusted groans and questions, which Sirius laughed off.

"Alright Peter, you're next." He finished.

"My pa passed away when I was little." He began in his squeaky voice while a few mumbled their sorrys and such. "I live with my mum in Devon, England." Peter scratched his nose nervously as he looked around with his small watery eyes at everyone watching him. He blushed and then looked down at his hands.

"I don't have any brother or sisters or any other relatives that I know of other than my mum." He shrugged and then turned his head to Remus.

Remus looked at all of the eyes watching him and didn't look away in intimidation like Peter. "I live with my parents in the country. My dad had offended…" He didn't want to say Grayback for then they would all know. He was a werewolf.

"…A lot of people in his days. But my mother makes up for it, she being really kind. I have a younger brother who's only three now. His name's John after my Muggle grandfather." Remus concluded awkwardly then turned to James.

James grinned and cracked his neck making Lily squirm in disgust. Upon seeing this, he did it again.

"My pure-blood parents had me when they were older, for parents I mean." He spoke completely at ease and openly. "We live in Minerstra, England." Lily, along with everyone else, had recognized that to be the place were the richest witches and wizards live.

He shrugged as if it was no big deal, "I'm their only child." James concluded. "Evans?"

Lily leaned back on her hands and looked up at the ceiling then, after gathering her thoughts, looked back down.

"Both my parents are Muggles."

"But-But how did you know the Levitation spell-" James began.

"From the book?" She finished and sighed. "Like I've said, I read that the book twice." Lily had found it rather immature of him to think that only someone of a magical parent couldn't know anything about magic itself but she let it slide.

"I have an older sister. Her name is Petunia." Sirius let out a laugh and then quickly covered his mouth. All eyes turned to him.

"Sorry but you both have plant names." He said trying to hide a grin without much success.

"Specifically flowers." Lily said.

"What kind of flower is a petunia?" James blurted out.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You didn't interrupt anyone else." She pointed out.

"No one else has a family of flowers." Sirius replied shaking his head side-ways slightly.

"What's your mum's name?" James asked.

"Dorothy."

"That's not a plant." Peter said before James could open his mouth again.

"It could be." Piped in Emma. James raised an eyebrow at her and Sirius chuckled.

"Dorothy a plant?" Sirius said in an unconvinced way.

"Actually it is." Said Remus and everyone turned to him. He blushed a little but continued. "They're called Lady Dorothy's. My mum grows them."

Lily looked at the three stunned boys and Emma's faces then back at Remus and laughed.

"Since when do you know so much about plants?" Sirius asked his eyes narrowing.

Lily rolled his eyes. "Do you listen?" Sirius's eyes snapped to hers. "His mum grows them."

"Well my mum has a garden but I very well don't know what's in it." James said.

"Are you…" Sirius began searching for the right words. "Right in the head?" He had chosen.

Remus laughed. "I assure you I'm straight."

How they managed to start talking about Lily's family and end their conversation about the pros of being 'happy' will remain a mystery.

"Eww! Stop talking right now Potter!" Lily demanded as she covered her ears.

"It was just a thought…" He ended with a shrug. Remus let out a small yawn and stood up.

"I'm going to unpack then get some sleep." He said and the rest of the group mumbled and nodded in agreement.

"See you in the A.M.!" James called back to Emma and Lily as they ascended the stairs to the first year's dorm.

Emma giggled and waved back to him.

"Night." Lily said and she pushed open the door to their dorm.

The room was big for a dorm and three beds stood in a circular layout in the room. A door stood to the right of them that led to the adjacent bathroom, which was shut. Soft singing could be heard coming out of it and they assumed that to be their other roommate.

"They're all cute. Even Peter in a shy boy kind of way." Emma said.

"Pst, Peter and Remus sure, maybe even Sirius but Potter?" She asked as she began to put her clothes in the closet next to her bed.

"Yes James." She dragged out his first name and also began to unpack her stuff. "Even if you hate every bit of his personality you have to admit that he's at least cute."

_Do not._ Lily thought but she didn't have to answer because a thin girl in pink pajama's walked out of the bathroom, a hot pick towel wrapped around her blonde hair.

"Oh! Roommates!" She squealed loudly which made Lily drop the shirt she was holding in pure fright.

"Uh hi." Emma said with a warm smile on her face.

"This is too exciting!" She jumped up and down a little. "My name is Lucy Carcy."

_She's worse than Emma. _Lily thought referring to the giggles erupting from Lucy.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Emma Smith." She introduced as she hastily picked up the shirt she had dropped.

Lucy let out a huge gasp that made Emma shudder. "I. Love. That necklace!" She said as she examined the jade necklace around Emma's neck.

"Uh, thanks." Emma said after regaining her composure. "It was a birthday present."

Before Emma could finish, Lucy had already turned back to her bed, clearly uninterested in anything Emma was saying.

"Well I must catch up on my beauty sleep." She said and slid under the red covers of her four-poster. "It's not easy keeping up with this." Lucy ran a hand down her face.

"Night." Lily said with an unsure nod.

"Night!" She squealed and after pulling off the towel on her head revealing bright blonde hair tightly pulled into curlers she put her head on her pillow.

Lily and Emma exchanged smiles and agreed that they should get to sleep too.

After changing and preparing for sleep, they both climbed into bed mumbling good nights. A short while passed and both of they were starring off into their new room when Emma spoke up.

"Admit it." Emma whispered into the dark. Lily sighed hoping Emma had forgotten about the 'James thing'.

"No, it would be a lie." Lily stated and rolled onto her side to face Emma even though she still couldn't see her through the dark.

"I'll admit it first then. James Potter is cute." Emma stated plainly. "You're turn."

"Come on Emma."

"It won't leave this room."

"Swear?" Lily asked unsure.

"I swear on the Sisterhood of Gryffindor Girls that none of the following words spoken by Lily Evans shall ever leave this room."

"Fine," Lily took a deep breath. "James Potter is kind of good looking."

"Kind of?"

"Okay he is."

Emma squealed quietly and continued, "So what was it like holding his hand?"

"Not enjoyable if that's what you think."

"Not even a little."

"No."

Silence.

"You sure?" Emma asked Lily.

"Positive. I don't like him I just think he's-"

"Cute?" Emma asked.

"Uh huh."

"Well night." Emma said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Night." Lily replied and closed her eyes.

Emma though, wasn't finished just yet, "Are you really going to duel him?"

"I guess so. I can't see much of a way out of it." Lily replied opening her eyes again. She had managed to keep that thought out of her head but now it was hopelessly back again.

Silence.

"You'll do fine." Emma assured.

"Thanks." Lily said.

Silence.

"Night."

"Night."

Silence.

"Do you like Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Uh huh. He's…charming."

"In a twisted sort of way, yeah."

Silence.

"Night."

"Night."

That time they really meant it as the pair of them drifted off into sleep, thus ended their first day ever at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

(A/N-Phew…3:40 in the A.M. and Ch. 1 is complete. Whips sweat from her forehead. I don't think I've ever written so much in one sitting before…I deserve a prize. How about some reviews?

Well I hope you enjoyed. Just to let you know, Lily really doesn't like James yet in case that 'Typical-11-year-old-sleepover' kind of conversation threw you off. She still finds him mostly cocky, which he is. I think thinking someone is cute and liking them are way different so I just wanted to clarify that ;).

You know it must be time to let sleep conquer you when you think your typing error 'He said and the rest of the _ground_ mumbled and nodded in agreement.' Is downright hilarious. So night to you all. (..Though I suppose you might not read it at night…)

Review Please!)


End file.
